A Tragic Tale
by Stormninja82
Summary: I get sucked into the Minecraft world and have a smashing time, but when I return to the real world, I'm not the only one who comes back through...


One day I was playing Minecraft on my New Nintendo 3DS XL, and I accidentally dropped it into a vat of sulfuric acid! When I pulled it out, I got sucked into the screen!

I was in the Minecraft world! Then Steve and Alex came up to me and said, "Hello, we are Steve and Alex."

"I am Jake! Jake Quinn!" I said.

"Welcome to the Minecraft world!" said Alex. Then I realized she was very sexually attractive. We looked into each other's eyes lustfully. Later that day, after mining and cooking and crafting and killing mobs and griefing epicly I was about to go to bed when Alex knocked at my door. I peeked out, and said "come in, baby girl."

She said nothing because she had felt the sexual attraction from day one. We tore off each other's armor and had epic Minecraft sex. The next day Steve walked in, and we were still in bed!

"You…" he said looking at me. "YOU!" he screamed.

"Steve, it was never gonna work out between us!" screamed Alex. "Get over it bitch!"

"Never!" Steve screamed and speared Alex with his diamond sword, killing her instantly.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. I picked up a torch and lit Steve on fire with it.

"I hate you!" said Steve as he ran out the door, the fire beginning to disfigure his face and body. Then I started to glow mysteriously, and I appeared back in my house in the real world! Then I gulped some Mountain Dew and chomped on some Doritos.

Steve jumped into the water to stop the burning. But he couldn't stop the burning anger in his veins. He went into his Nether portal to go kill some Nether monsters to get out his aggressively explosive fury. He grabbed a Zombie Pigman and tore out its innards with a pickaxe and laughed maniacally. "If she doesn't want me… then I have no reason to follow Notch's rules anymore!" he said in a crazed manner as he tore out the spine of another Zombie Pigman and took a bite out of it. He didn't get food poisoning because he was already too far gone down the path of darkness.

Then he spent hours building a Dark Nether Temple! As he stood in the pentagram in the center, he chanted, "gods of the void, give me the strength to make it to Jake Quinn's world, and make him pay for his crimes against my life!"

"This, we can grant you," said a demonic voice. Then Steve's pupils and irises disappeared as he was filled with unholy power. He was no longer Steve… he was now Herobrine.

I was watching PewDiePie videos when suddenly I noticed my New Nintendo 3DS XL glowing on the table next to me! I realized what was happening too late. The system exploded, throwing me back against the wall, into my pile of condoms I bought for the day those fucking bitches at school realize that Minecraft and Fanfiction and Hentai are cooler than all those dumb things the "cool guys" at school do like showering and sports and wearing any shirts other than My Little Pony merch. Through the smoke I saw a blocky figure with gleaming white eyes. "No…" I said, realizing that Steve had made the satanic conversion to Herobrine that my best friend's cousin had lost his left hand trying to do in real life. He charged towards me with a diamond machete (he had hacked the game!) and I rolled out of the way. I was just in time, as the machete stabbed the wall right where I had been.

"Jake, I'm gonna kill you and everyone you love!" Herobrine screamed. He chased me down the stairs and out the back door. As we ran through the neighborhood, I got a little ahead because he was going out of his way to behead every witness. But he caught up right as we got near my school. Everyone was just getting out (I had skipped school to play Minecraft and try to get top comment on Youtube videos) and I realized in terror that Herobrine was going to kill all of them! I turned around. Herobrine was careening down the sidewalk towards me. I closed my eyes, thought about Alex, and let my gamer spirit take over. A wooden hoe appeared in my hand. I'm still working on this technique, so I can't get that good of gear in real life yet, but this was all I needed. I through the hoe blade over handle at Herobrine and it speared his throat. As blood spewed out, he fell to the ground. His pupils returned as he was dying.

"Jake… I'm so sorry," he coughed up, and then died.

"I forgive you," I said, and closed Herob- no, _Steve's_ eyelids. I turned around and looked at all the fucking assholes from school who were watching me in shock. "You think I'm not tough?!" I screamed at them. "You think a gamer's life isn't hard?! You think we don't have to put in the work?! Well think again!" Nobody dared respond. They now respected my struggle, and from that day forth gamers were cool and stupid jocks weren't, not just in my school but all over the world.


End file.
